1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device for injecting fuel, having an improved electrical plug and socket connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel plug and socket connections in diversified embodiments are known from the related art. The known plug and socket connections, in this instance, have to have an electrical connection which is usually developed as a plug and socket connection. The known electrical plug and socket connections, in this context, have an electric line region made of a current-conducting material that has been premolded. This electric line region having premolding is then mounted on the fuel injection device, and a final molding takes place in a last working step, whereby the electrical plug and socket connection is fixed on the fuel injection device. Thus, the assembly of the electrical plug and socket connection takes place because of the last molding process. In the known electrical plug and socket connections it is a disadvantage, however, that two molding processes are required, namely the premolding and the final molding. This leads to high costs and long production times. Furthermore, the final molding takes place on a ready assembled injector. This may result in a complete injector having to be scrapped in case of a possibly faulty final molding. Moreover, there is an increased danger of damage to the flat connector because of position tolerances in the tool, and the electrical plug connector is able be tested only after finished assembly. If a defect is detected at this point, the whole injector must also be scrapped. Consequently, while it is true that, because of the double plug connector molding of the known injectors, a simple assembly of the electrical plug and socket connection becomes possible, in an overall view it turns out that there are few cost advantages, because of the high reject costs.